What Would You Be?
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: Toki has some weird dreams sometimes...


"If yous could be any fantasy persons, what would yous bes?!"

Rolling his eyes, Pickles let out a loud sigh and rolled over in Skwisgaar's bed so that he was facing Toki since it was the lad's turn to sleep in the middle.

"What?"

"If yous…"

"We be hearinks yous de first times!" Skwisgaar groaned, looking at him over his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Pickles sighed.

"Tree." Skwisgaar answered.

"I said time."

"Tree!"

"Time, Skwisgaar!"

"It is to beinks tree in de nights!" Skwisgaar repeated angrily, sitting up so that he could properly glare at the older American of the band.

"Three." Pickles corrected.

"Ja, tree!"

Pickles burst into laughter then, his laughing turning into cackling as Toki gave his upper arm a light smack.

"Don't make funs of hims! I not speakings good Englishes either!" he protested.

"But for de serial naow…why you askinks us dis?" Skwisgaar asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I hads dream and…"

"Not again." Pickles muttered.

"What you sayings for?" Toki demanded huffily.

"Toki…you came to me crying because ya dreamed that you were hit by a car! And that Murderface had gone crazy and killed everybody!"

"Ja, and once yous say I was druggink yous and hurtinks yous!" Skwisgaar added.

"That was just two times!"

The two exchanged knowing looks.

"What about when yous tell Na'tan about hims beink Immortal and yous not?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Or how you were a slave and he was a warrior…"

"Or dat I was de Incubus and yous was de Angel protectink Pickle from mes!"

"Skwisgaar pulling you over as a cop…"

"Or de time yous come cryinks to mes and asks mes for forgivinks because yous 'destroyed my city and kills all de peoples but me' in one dream of yous where yous was de warlord?"

"Your planned move to Hawaii to make candles and not let Nathan ride his bike anymore so that he wouldn't get into an accident?"

"I was on de heroine in dat, ja?"

"You shot up in one of your star tats." Pickles nodded.

"Is beink yous bitch in a dream! Dat never gonna happen agains!"

"All of us living in the sea as weird mermen."

"Yous was octopus in dat."

"And Nathan was a shark right?"

Skwisgaar laughed at that one. The merman dream had been pretty funny.

"Those the only times!" Toki protested.

"Is beink de vampire with Pickle!"

"Charlie being a wolf and you a hare!"

"Is was de fox remember." Skwisgaar added to that one with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! But there was that other one where Charlie just made him dress like a bunny and strip remember?"

"Oh ja! Dat was funny!"

"Charlie didn't think it was funny when he told him about it!"

"How about when Is was like de modern Snow Whites and he was my evil stepfadda!?"

"Or the one where you were a pimp! That one was great!"

"Remembers when he say dat he was a Unicorn?"

"Jesus…yes! I almost forgot that one! He was talking about fuckin' exploding chickens and how I beat his ass with a switch!"

"Dat part was pretty hot makinks." Skwisgaar admitted.

"Seriously. You should finish that one, Toki."

"SHUTTING UPS NOW!" Toki shouted, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, don't be all huffy." Pickles teased, brushing a lock of hair from Toki's eyes.

"Yous making fun of mes!"

"Nos, we nots." Skwisgaar snickered.

"Then just answer the question!" Toki huffed, flopping back down onto his pillow. "Was real simples!"

"I'd be that thing with the snakes for hair." Pickles answered after a pause, fingering a single dread lazily. "A freakin' Gorgon! That would be awesome…I would give each snake a name!"

Toki giggled at that and then looked to Skwisgaar.

"Yous?"

"Centaur."

"Why dat?"

"I all readies has de tool for its."

Pickles burst into laughter as Toki looked at Skwisgaar in confusion.

"I don't get it…"

"I'll explain it to ya later." Pickles promised. "Now what about you?"

"Ja, what would yous bes?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I bes a Satyr!" Toki announced proudly.

Skwisgaar wrinkled his nose at the choice.

"Why a Satyr?" he asked.

Shrugging, Toki giggled as he covered his head with his pillow shyly.

"I not telling!"

Rolling their eyes, the two men pounced on him and tickled him until he was breathless and promised to never talk about his dreams again.

The next night, he told them about how he had been Alice in Wonderland…


End file.
